


A long lost lover

by Obiwanspadawan



Category: Frontier (TV 2016)
Genre: Abduction, Abusive Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Gayness, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Obsessive Behavior, Past Relationship(s), Possessive Behavior, Unhealthy Relationships, Violent Actions, Voyeurism, be ready to be sad, i almost cried, planned murder, so many sad feelings, why did I write this my feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 10:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16324343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obiwanspadawan/pseuds/Obiwanspadawan
Summary: Samuel and Cobbs had a pretty good thing going until someone from Cobbs’ past shows up with a fur deal.So much feels I’m a terrible person.





	A long lost lover

Issac Weatherly was the childhood friend of Cobbs Pond, he was a bit younger then him and Cobbs well he seemed to have thought Issac was dead, until he showed up at Samuel Grant’s house. Issac walked in to the study the servant Lablanc shutting the door to give them privacy, Issac’s long curly black hair was neatly pulled back in a silk ribbon he wore black pants a purple vest and a long black coat with silver embroidered detail. “Mr. Grant” Issac said to the man at the desk, Pond wasn’t in the room yet. “I’ve come to talk about a business deal” Issac said “Please sir I’m listening” Samuel said motioning to the chair, Issac sat down in the chair crossing his legs when the side door opened and Pond walked in. “Samuel has our guest-“ Issac looked over he’d never forget that voice. Issac’s heart froze and he smiled softly as Pond walked quickly over to him and Issac stood the two men embraced Issac clinging to Pond like he’d disappear forever. “Mr. Pond?” Samuel asked baffled before Pond kissed the other man on the temple. “Coby please” Issac said blushing “It’s alright we share the same interests” Pond said turning and facing Samuel “This is my dear friend Issac Weatherly” Pond introduced Samuel smiled softly “Pleasure any friend of Mr. Pond is a friend of mine please shall we discuss that deal?” Samuel asked.

 

After what seemed like hours of talking they had struck a deal and were having drinks around the fire, Pond was standing behind Issac before leaning down and kissing the other man’s head trailing down his temple to his jaw as he mumbled. “I thought you died” He whispered Samuel raised an eyebrow watching in silence. “Please stop” Issac said embarrassed “It’s alright Samuel doesn’t mind” Pond said “No please go on” Samuel said content on watching. Issac looked over at Samuel “Is he?” Issac asked an unspoken question “Yes” Pond said kissing Issac’s throat as he moved over the top of the couch and plopped on his knees. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t be intruding” Issac said going to stand as he tried to get away from Pond “Ah ah ah sit” Pond said pushing him back down. “I told you it’s alright nothing escapes this room” Pond said “Yes please enjoy yourself after all you two have a lot of catching up to do” Samuel said leaning back in his chair. “Samuel Issac was always so shy” Pond said.

 

“ _Hey! Knock it off!” Pond yelled at the two men who were beating the ever living day lights out of Issac, Pond had seen Issac skulking about at nite servicing men for money, Pond quickly bashed them over the head with a shovel before grabbing Issac’s hand and helping him stand. “Oh you poor thing” Pond was cooing “Please don’t hurt me” Issac whimpered in fear “I won’t hurt you my pretty, Come” Pond said helping the other man walk by letting him lean on him. Once at Pond’s house he sat Issac on a stool and began cleaning his wounds. “Thank you” Issac said after the silence was almost unbearable “Oh of course” Pond said “I’m Cobbs Pond and you are?” Pond asked “Issac Weatherly” he responded after a few more minutes of silence Pond was done with his work he placed a gentle kiss on each wound of Issac’s. “There now it’ll heal faster” he teased “I’ve seen you” Issac looked at him in fear, being gay was crime enough and being caught prostituting? He’d be killed._

_“Please I’ll do anything you want-“ Issac began to beg. “Shh shh shh I won’t turn you in, I like you” Pond was saying “It gets lonely around here when you’re not like everyone else...” Pond said leaning against the table. “All I’m asking is for a friend stay with me hm?” Pond asked “You won’t have to live on the streets whoring yourself out, plenty of food, a fire to warm by” Pond offered “And and all you want is for me to stay here with you?” Issac askedPond nodded Issac stood on shaky limbs and walked over to Pond wrapping his arms around his waist. “How could I say no?”_

_Years went by before the war started Pond and Issac had a lovely relationship so much affection and fun, there were times when Pond got jealous and killed most of Issac’s old Johns but other then that Issac knew how to behave around Pond. When the war started Pond joined up Issac kept low and would hunt and stay away from the busy towns living in a small cabin in the woods. There was an accident the letter read, Issac was killed hunting a bear, Pond was mortified his heart broke that day the love of his life gone. After the war he wound up in New York and started working for Samuel Grant._

 

“How did you survive?” Pond asked curiously as he continued to kiss Issac’s neck. “I I don’t know a woman Indian I think found me she nursed me back to health, the papers said I died because there was so much blood all they found was my gun.” Issac explained and then turned his body to Pond grabbing his hands. “I I tried to find you I went back to town when I was better but you left I searched everywhere for you, making money hunting till I caught wind of your name” Issac explained he looked over at Samuel whose expression was hard to read it looked a lot like sorrow and jealousy. “I shouldn’t of come here” Issac whispered “Nonsense Mr. Weatherly I think this’ll be a great opportunity for all of us” Samuel said Issac looked back at Pond before Pond captured his lips with his in a deep kiss holding onto his hands still and squeezing so hard it hurt. Issac wanted nothing more then to make love to Pond right then and there but he felt awkward and well Samuel was his lover...Issac didn’t share....”Cobbs stop I’m sorry I I can’t not like this” Issac said pulling away from the other man and standing “Good nite gentlemen” Issac said and rushed out the door. “You scared him” Samuel commented Pond scoffed “No, I didn’t you did” He sneered narrowing his eyes before leaving the room as well going after Issac. Pond knew Issac loved him that he didn’t hide behind masks or false marriages he didn’t play with his emotions like Samuel did. No, Pond was going to get Issac back.

 

“Issac!?” Pond yelled chasing after the man through the snow finally catching up with him. Pond grabbed the other man’s face between his own. “Cobbs what are you doing?” Issac said his eyes widened “Don’t leave stay, stay with us, me” Pond corrected “I loved you all those years ago so much, I still do” Pond was begging “You have someone else you don’t need me anymore” Issac whispered “Issac, damn it Issac!” Pond yelled tears slipping down his cheeks. “Please for Christ sakes I’m begging you” Pond wept pressing wet kisses to his lips. “I lost you once I don’t want to lose you again” Pond said through his tears. Issac’s heart broke he didn’t want to interfere but Pond had always been his first and last true love he had been searching for so long now, now that he had Pond back he didn’t want to leave but Pond has Samuel Grant and he wasn’t about to get in the way of that. “You have Samuel” Issac whispered closing his eyes trying to hold back tears. “I’m sorry Cobbs” Issac said he took all his strength to pull from the other man. He turned and went to walk away before everything went black.


End file.
